


Killer Queen

by lovesince1944



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, just some headcanon about rogerina, roger is rogerina
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 全是罗吉莉娜，各种口味的脑补出的罗洁莉娜，还有部分maylor，梅校长相关。all the imagination i had about rogerina, part of them are maylor related.





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> 几个片段之间毫无关系，全是自我过度脑补。

1.

我遇见罗洁莉娜的时候是在酒吧。

我是个酒保，负责给不懂行傻蛋们解释“马丁尼要摇匀不是搅拌的”毫无意 义，给懂行的客人们准备带盐的白兰地，但是实际上我最多的活计还是给夜间表 演的乐队和骨肉皮那群疯疯癫癫的嗑药小孩准备啤酒，那群小孩演出结束后基本 就日夜不分，只要是酒精在嘴里就行，他们每晚都能给店里带来足够的收益，所 以我一向以我的好脾气忍受着他们胡搞的行为。

我记得那是个夏夜的晚上，上一支驻场的乐队因为砸坏了舞台被老板轰走， 来了一支新的乐队，罗洁莉娜就是那天晚上走进了我的酒吧，她出现得悄无声息， 像个幽灵嗤的一声在你眼前冒了出来。

那会儿乐队还没有来，人群倒是开始三三两两的聚集起来，那些穿着热裤背 心的漂亮姑娘永远是我乐于观看的火辣景象，而罗洁莉娜却穿着一件白衬衫站在 了我面前。

她穿着黑色的学生裙，上面有一截衬衫没遮住的纤细腰线，下面露出一双细 长的小腿，像新生的长颈鹿宝宝，一前一后晃动的时候带着别样的天真意味，裙 子底下穿着一双硬底凉鞋，露出来的脚指头简直在发光，一头金发被她别在耳朵 后面，露出一双野猫一样的眼睛，画了浓重的黑色眼线，向上挑着，称得她的眼 珠子天真又无辜。

她应该没学会化妆多久，或者才刚刚开始学，眼线一边有点歪，简直要飞向 头发里去，却显得更加锐利，酒吧里别的那些姑娘眼角都精细得像是机器画上的 妆容，就只有罗洁莉娜，歪着一边眼线站在我的吧台前向我讨酒。

“啤酒。”

她的声音听起来该死的柔软，好像是个刚刚睡醒的学生姑娘，或许她就是， 那只从挽在手肘的衬衫袖口里伸出来的手敲在我的桌面上，她带着一圈白色护腕， 指尖上有茧。

我这才意识到刚才的时间里我都愣住了，像个第一次看到漂亮姑娘就裤裆发 紧的愣头青小崽子，罗洁莉娜盯着我慌乱的动作，我分了一点心思去看她的眼睛。

绿色，蓝色，或者介乎于两者之间，酒吧里的光是橙黄色的，脏乱的光线让 我看不清她眼睛到底是什么颜色，我不会用那种什么她的眼睛里有汪洋大海之类 的恶俗比喻，但是如果非要说，那妞儿的眼睛简直就是西部片的骑警的眼睛，锐利，冷漠，又招摇的从你面前晃过去，下一秒就能从裙子底下掏一把枪崩了你。

我为她端上啤酒，还有一杯白兰地，罗洁莉娜瞥我一眼，我慌忙撒谎那是另 一位男士给她买的酒，于是那双西部片里骑警的眼睛转回去在酒吧里扫了一圈， 又落回到吧台的两杯酒前。

她耸耸肩，端起啤酒一口干掉。

她喝起酒像个男人，南方城市里那些挺个大肚子一个酒糟鼻只会成天躺在床 上玩他的双管猎枪的男人，但她是个漂亮姑娘，全酒吧最漂亮的那种，端着酒杯 拿鞋底敲着椅子后背，抿着嘴唇哼哼着什么调子。

我忍不住盯着她的嘴唇，她的嘴唇很薄，看着却不刻薄，反而透着粘稠的光， 像六月小孩放在滑梯上晒了一个下午融化的水果硬糖，在玻璃杯子里混合成五颜 六色的甜蜜色彩，我想象她成为我的姑娘，我牵她的手，挑起她的下巴和她接吻 的感觉，甜蜜又温暖的姑娘，用饱满的唇线包裹住我的舌头，卷住我的舌尖挑逗 我，这时候她伸出舌头舔了一下嘴边的啤酒渍，我手一抖，感觉裤裆发紧。

有个长发的男人坐在了罗洁莉娜身后，几近六尺的身高像个野人，他的手掌 按在女孩的肩膀上对我招手:“给这位漂亮小姐一杯酒。”我点点头，看着那只手 从罗杰丽娜的肩膀滑向腰间，我感到某种阴暗的怒火从脊椎炸开，但罗洁莉娜却 对那个男人露出了今晚第一个笑容，她笑起来放肆又野性，伸出手阻止了我为她 添酒的动作。

“先生，我现在不想喝酒了。”

她转过身偏偏头，带着咧开嘴的笑容抓着那只贴在他腰间的手拉近他们两人 的距离，那双我幻想里糖果般甜蜜的嘴唇几乎贴着那个野人的嘴，她此刻盘坐在 椅子上的动作像是神话里的美杜莎，妖怪的眼睛直勾勾盯着那个恶心的男人，我瞟了一眼那人的裤裆——哈，又一个，我感到恶心，却又有一种诡异的愉悦开始 泡沫一样冒出来。而罗洁莉娜却伸手从男人胸前的口袋挑出一根烟。

“幸运。[1]”

女孩凑得更近，挑起一边眉毛，她那边化歪的眼线看起来更 加肆无忌惮，她贴近男人的耳朵，那根烟在她指尖轻佻地转动，然后对着他的耳 朵用滚烫的吐息说:“给我点根烟吧。”

我看见那男人全身僵硬，我也浑身僵硬，一种叫嚣着把我的姑娘抢回来的欲 望在疯狂滋长，罗洁莉娜把手里的烟伸向他的动作像个无辜的学生姑娘，站在你 面前过娇声说老师帮我个忙，可男人裂开嘴露出那种恶心笑容的时候罗洁莉娜却 直接一把掀翻了男人。

她的手劲儿大得不可思议，掐着男人的手腕一脚揣在他裆下，男人骂出一声 脏话然后软倒在地上，罗杰丽娜的凉鞋底又在椅子上有节奏的敲打起来，她把那 根幸运叼在嘴里，我甚至能从吧台的角度看见舌尖在烟头后面上下挑动的动作， 她斜斜地瞥向我，手指向我勾了勾。

我意识到她是要我给她点烟，然后我立刻摸出打火机给她点上，罗洁莉娜吸 了一口，然后用细长的手指把烟从嘴唇里取下来，烟头濡湿了点，上面还有些浅 色的口红，她斜望着我，撑着下巴像只又要睡着了的野猫，我被那样像个男人的 眼神看得心惊，没有人能驯服一只野猫的灵魂，但谁都想要试着驯服。

这时候门外的人群声音大了些，今晚的乐队终于到了，三个穿着奇异的男孩， 其中一个......他身上那是什么女式睡裙吗?

这时候罗洁莉娜却突然蹦了起来，硬底凉鞋踩在了地板上，她靠在吧台旁边 对那四个乐队男孩比了个粗鲁的手势，眉毛拧在一起，全身上下写着“我现在怒气冲冲”:“你们来晚了。”

“抱歉亲爱的，迪基的车子路上出了点问题，我们不得不推迟了些。”

“闭嘴吧，早告诉你们那台老爷车该休息休息了，尤其是你，迪肯，你不能让一个好姑娘这么被你过度使用。”

“你刚才真的用好姑娘来称呼那台老爷车?天哪你对车真的没救了。”

“闭嘴吧你们几个迟到的混球!”

 

罗洁莉娜咬着烟头，说话含含糊糊，但那三个叽叽喳喳的男孩里最安静也是 最高个子的那个走了过来，他有一头卷发，穿着像罗洁莉娜一样的白衬衫，像个 图书馆里总是埋头在天文宇宙里的男孩，但是他背着一把点吉他——天哪，电吉他。

那男孩朝罗洁莉娜走过来，自然而然的一只手握住女孩的肩膀，罗洁莉娜的 个子不矮，但男孩个子更高，他牵着罗洁莉娜的手像是在牵着什么需要无限关怀 的小动物，他的指节分明，罗洁莉娜斜斜盯着他，却伸出手让他在耳边落下一个 吻。

“抱歉，罗吉[2]”

那一刻我感到某种世界爆炸的震撼，好像我的女孩被另一个半路跑出的小孩 抢走，罗洁莉娜，我甜蜜的，在夏天的夜晚出现的姑娘，野猫一样漂亮又无辜的 女孩，却被另一个人牵着手落下亲吻。

我捏住手里的酒杯，愤怒和羞耻让我低下头拒绝去看我的女孩和她的男孩， 硬底凉鞋踱步的声音和三个男孩吵吵闹闹的声音一起离我远了些，我看着罗洁莉 娜，她却站在舞台上，舞台后方的架子鼓几乎把一个姑娘的身体完全遮掩，我终 于明白了她的护腕和薄茧是怎么回事，我猜那一刻我应该是张大了嘴，因为没有 女孩——会出现在架子鼓后面。

但是罗洁莉娜还是叼着那根烟，她翘着腿眼神漠不关心的望向周边，而那个 弹着电吉他的男孩拨动了几次弦试音，他看着罗洁莉娜，像在看自己的女孩，像 个西部骑警的，鼓手女孩。

我低下头，想着罗洁莉娜的小腿，脚趾，还有她叼着烟的嘴唇，我从吧台下 面找出另一包幸运，我想，当她完成今晚的演奏，她或许会想要过来拿走一根烟。

[1]幸运，美国一香烟牌子。

[2]罗吉，罗洁莉娜的昵称。

2.

我在超市柜台边望见那个买酒的女人。

金发，穿着热裤和拖鞋，脚底不耐烦地拍打瓷砖，半个身子探进了冰柜，露出绷紧的大腿和曲线优美的臀部，她的腿肌肉分明，白得惊人，上半身的紧身短褂被头发掩去了一半，但我听到除了冰啤酒碰撞的声音之外还有点骂骂咧咧的说话声。

现在是半夜十二点，整个店里除了我就只有那个女人，我的尴尬和不安并存，有种心脏尖儿被诡异叼起的紧张，我轻轻问了一声：“小姐，需要帮助吗？”

那女人好像在我问完话之前就转过头来了，我终于看清了她的脸，嘴唇涂成最鲜艳的红，白瓷砖底下看起来张扬极了，那双眉眼锐利又冷淡，我看着她从冰柜里掏出一提啤酒。

“不用了，小孩。”

她提着酒往我这边来，摇摆的腰线和腿部线条让我慌忙低下头，她的手臂线条流畅，提着那一提啤酒像是提着张纸片，她站在我面前，眼光压根没落在我身上，收银台旁边放了一堆小玩意儿，我看着她的眼神在香烟和避孕套上巡梭两圈，又回过来看我一眼。

她笑了起来，但那个笑容让我更加慌忙，扫码的手指都在抖，突然有一包避孕套递到我眼前，我接过它的一瞬间，碰到了女人细长温暖的指尖。

3.

她走进酒吧的时候，布莱恩正在弹吉他。

他在调音，拨片拨过去测试音响，乐队还没有来，下头站着稀稀拉拉的人，女孩们穿着黑色内衣，肩带卡在牛仔外套和领口之间，张扬的袒露出来，几小时后的深夜她们会捉住那只脱掉他们胸罩的手，含着对方的阴茎发出甜腻的呻吟。

而这时候她走进来了，穿着天杀的学生制服，粉色和淡黄色相间的领带安安静静的锁着她的脖子，黑色的裙摆下面是一双偏瘦的腿，细长的小腿像刚出生的小鹿一样前后摇摆，而她套上的白色袜子一只长一只短，衬着底下的打底黑丝袜像是某种旖旎又叛逆的招牌。

布莱恩就那么看了一眼，他的拨片瞬间就脱手掉出去了。

她看起来太漂亮了，漂亮得像个甜蜜的糖果罐，她的眼珠大概是蓝色，但是酒吧里的灯光浑浊又滚烫，他不太确定，或许是更浅的绿色，她的眼睛上画着深色的眼线，眼角上挑的弧度却有站街妓女一样媚态的风情，却诡异地配上了她的一身制服，布莱恩在灯光下看见她领口边袒露出的一点金色皮肤，下面隐隐约约透着点黑，蕾丝内衣，他第一反应，她在那身可怜兮兮的高中生制服底下穿着蕾丝内衣。

布莱恩的拨片掉到地上，巨大的声响从失去控制的音响里砸到地上，人群的目光有一瞬间全部落在他身上，而她也一样。

而她，操，而她在对着他笑。

她笑起来像个男人，却甜蜜，饱满的嘴唇向上挑，像夏天在最热烈的太阳底下融化了的一罐子漂亮糖果混在一起，顺着透明的杯子往下滴，他想伸出舌头舔舐，他想知道那尝起来是糖果的味道还是阳光的味道。

或者酒精的味道。

他慌张的避开女孩的微笑，从地上捡起拨片，而当他抬头他看见一个男人靠在女孩身边，为她买酒，伸出手好像要碰她的大腿。

女孩还在笑，接过那杯酒樱桃炸弹一口干掉，她喝酒也像个男人，就像她身体里住着个男人，借由这具女孩的外表迷惑世界上所有为爱欲沉沦的愚蠢男人，或者女人，为她买酒的男人靠得更近，布莱恩突然觉得手疼，他低头，发觉自己的手摁在琴头上太过用力勒出了红线。

他看着那个像鹿又像站街妓女的学生姑娘，她的嘴唇在酒精的滋润后鲜艳得让布莱恩的下半身难以控制的抖动了一下，他想象她含着他的阴茎，把他压在沙发上，她用那双甜蜜的不会知道是蓝色还是绿色的糖果双眼看着他，然后她眼角弯起来，喉咙里的软肉———

那个女孩突然大笑起来，布莱恩从自己的性幻想里清醒过来，因为人群也在惊呼，那个女孩一把抓过男人摸向她群底的手然后暴力扭掉他的手腕。

男人在惨叫，布莱恩的拨片一不小心在吉他上弹出一声绵长的拨弦，就像歌剧院里嗓子坏掉的女高音。

人群有一瞬间安静，有一一瞬间慌乱，布莱恩几乎停止呼吸，他移不开视线，又无法停下，因为她撩起自己的金色双马尾，对着布莱恩做了一个粗鲁下流的手势。

但她在笑，笑起来像是发疯的猫，像个男人，那种在州际公路上开车压过一百八十迈速度的男人，在急转弯处加速飘逸，在大峡谷中央发出大吼。

她笑起来甜蜜，又疯癫，而布莱恩甚至不知道自己的手该往什么地方放，而她对着他走来，站在他面前——老天，她不比布莱恩矮多少——刚才错掉男人手腕的指尖直接摸上了他裤裆下面已经鼓起的一团。

“我叫罗杰莉娜。”

她凑近了布莱恩，舔着嘴唇和他的耳朵，柔软甜蜜的嘴唇和柔软甜蜜的话语却让他觉得他正在被操，被这个女孩，这个穿着学生制服的女孩在舞台上操干。

“你看了我这么久了。”

布莱恩终于能借着这个角度看见女孩——罗杰莉娜领口里的那点黑色。

包裹着女孩胸部的黑色蕾丝内衣。

FIN


End file.
